Win
by super ario
Summary: -He was a winner.- Follow-up drabble to 'Bowling', ft. 3/4.


_A/N: As you can see, I'm back again. Getting tired of me, yet? I thought so. Anyway, my Ultimate Bowlathon competition with my dad has been post-poned 'til tomorrow, (thankfully), so I have more time to stick around...I guess. If it's not totally obvious, I'm currently chockfull of ideas. You'll probably be seeing a lot more of me around here. And I found that writing random, sniplets are doing quite well for my massive writer's block on my multi-chap story. Not to mention I've written three one-shots since yesterday, all pertaining to our favourite Aussie watching a Rainbow Monkey movie with his girlie. I wonder why that is...Oh, just read this.._

X X X

There was a fine line between winners and losers. Wallabee Beetles had been taught that when it came to things like sports, the losers were usually the winners. That, however, made absolutely no sense to the blonde. He remembered being on a baseball team when he was younger, the year before he'd met any of his bestfriends. He wasn't on the team long, due to the fact of him moving to a different country, and all. But he was a good player, no doubt. And sort of a sore when it came to winning, and losing. The coach had done his best to explain to young, eager Wally - and the rest of the team - what a sore loser, or sore winner was. And that the real winners of the game were the ones who were having the most fun. Wally knew he was having fun kickin' the other team's butt, but the coach had insisted there was no need to be so competitive. It was just a game.

Wally pushed the memory aside, and verted his deep greens to the theatre screen. Honestly, the picture playing at the moment was something Wally would have paid _not_ to see. There was probably no boy in the whole, wide world that hated those cute, colorful monkeys as much as he did. He needed a trophy or something to prove it. But he wasn't paying much attention to the 110 minute film, anyhow. His mind was focused on more interesting things. Such as the girl who was sitting beside him, completely entranced in the movie. The plot was eerily the same as all the other Rainbow Monkey movies Wally had been forced to watch with the green clad girl. He wasn't sure how she, or any other of those cruddy sheilas could like something so completely stupid...but girls were certainly a mystery that Wally had yet to figure out. Especially this one.

...or, to an extent.

Numbuh Four knew this girl more than any of their fellow operatives did. It was due to the unbelievable amount of time the two spent together; usually beginning with her complaining that nobody wanted to keep her company and play with her, (throwing a quivering lip in there, somewhere) and ending with a sigh from the boy that had offered to play whatever her little game was. His offer usually came with some colorful, annoyed words said under his breath like a buy-one-get-one deal. But inside, he was more than glad to offer his time and himself up to the girl.

And at first glance, it might've seemed that the boy was horrendously peeved that he'd lost to his female opponent earlier that afternoon, for the first time_...ever_. She'd won her prize fair and square, and he'd lost his. Again, to an extent. He'd sort of seen it as a win-win situation; knowing that his rep for undefeated champ was not as grand as before. Yet he couldn't help but allow his lips to twitch into a tiny smirk, as she grabbed his arm and laced it with hers, not bothering to look away from the movie that was playing on screen. The Australian felt his face tint red, and did his best to overcome the fuzzy feelings she gave him inside, trying to focus his alert eyes on the left-over popcorn in the cheap container he held on his lap, with his other hand.

"Thank you for coming with me to the movies, Wally." She told him quietly, still clinging to his arm. The boy's eyes darted to her within a second, but he didn't reply with anything.

He only smiled to himself, and let out a tired breath.

He was a winner.

X X X

_A/N: Silly, silly me writing silly, silly stories about silly, silly Wally. Oh, how I'm so bored. Well, I had the idea of writing a quick follow-up for Bowling, thinking about the Wii, and my competition. 'Wii on a date' popped into my head, and I figured I could write a little somethin' about what happened on their little 'not-date', as Wally would say. It easily popped into my head, being that Wally was much more of a winner than he appeared, and it only take me like 5 minutes to write this. I dunno, I think it's cute of cute...don't you? Well, why don't you tell me so in a review? Yes, let's do that. Do that, now. (:_


End file.
